Draftbook Drabble 19
by CMW2
Summary: IMPORTED STRAIGHT FROM LiveLoveWRITE- Nineteenth in a series of hopefully many;CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #19- (Follow up to D.D.s #11 and 15- Fitz, Olivia, Mellie, Cyrus, OOC but nothing too extreme, AU, law enforcement sting aftermath, established Olitz, one sided Mellitz Zombie);Rated for language mainly;1st in my 2015 SSS Project


**Author's Note: It's been a while since I played in this AU and it's time to fix that. Hope you guys dig the latest. Have a good one!**

**(CMW2/Trumpetnista: Draftbook Drabble #19- (Follow up to D.D.s #11 and 15- Fitz, Olivia, Mellie, Cyrus, OOC but nothing too extreme, AU, law enforcement sting aftermath, established Olitz, one sided Mellitz Zombie))**

**Words from the Gladiator in a Hoodie: The Winter Hiatus is ending soon. I'm returning for the rest of the season out of a sense of morbid curiosity mainly. I know better than to speculate with hope now because 9 times out of 10, things end up FUBAR, both Olitz wise and within the overall SCANDAL-verse. I know that Ms. Rhimes isn't stupid enough to kill Liv or Fitz off (without them, there's no show) but there are fates worse than death so I'm bracing for impact in all sorts of ways. In order to keep my Muses sharp and active (because Lord knows I'm gonna need them…), here's more in the Stripper Sting AU and more for the remaining WIPs will be up soon. Enjoy the latest! Mad Love, Jam, and Power Drills, ~*Trump*~**

**Disclaimer: "Honestly, it's not mine!"**

**Excerpt from Draftbook Drabble #15**

_"Are you going to continue with your strip dancing? I mean, if you are, it's okay. There's nothing wrong with it…"_

_"There's a gym near the Hill that offers aerobic dance classes of all sorts. As many bored housewives and politicians' side chicks roaming around this glorious nation's capital, I'm sure that Pole Dancing for Fun and Health will be a smash hit.__.."_

_"…why are you two here?"_

_"Livvie, you were on the news. Your job was on the news and neither of us had heard from you. Your father and I were worried about you so we came here to get answers from you personally."_

_"Okay. Well, in short: my boss was part of an Ecstasy manufacturing and distribution point. The FBI put the club under surveillance. I met Fitz who I didn't know for sure was a Fed until a few days ago…"_

_"Did he tell you?"_

_"No, but it made the most sense. There was a parade of vans going in and out of the Alley and he wasn't like the other bouncers. He remembered our names. He didn't cop a feel. He stayed sober. He didn't sleep with anyone or even try to…it was Married, Gay, Asexual, or Fed. He didn't have a ring on nor did I ever see him hide one and trust me, the way I caught him looking at me as I did my thing assured me that not only was his libido at full throttle, he's as straight as parallel lines. Anyway, Fitz got made somehow and Tom Stanton was going to shoot him. I had come down to the basement to say goodbye to him at the end of my shift like I usually did. I saw Tom raise the gun and I put my knife through his forehead. Afterwards, Fitz and I went out of town to get away from the heat and when Billy-Boy Chambers found us, we took him down together. He's awaiting trial with Upchuck and Mandi and will likely be locked up for at minimum 10 years. And we all lived happily ever after. The end. Anymore questions?"_

_"Did you have sex with Special Agent Grant?"_

_"I did, Eli. I had fully consensual, slightly kinky, wonderful sex with him that I intend to keep having with him as long as he's willing to indulge me."_

_"Will his superiors have a problem with it?"_

_"I didn't initiate the sex until we were on the run. He didn't sleep with me to get Intel on the operation. He didn't sleep with anyone in The Coliseum, not for lack of trying on some of the girls' parts. I'm well above the age of consent and he's a grown ass man who's obviously good at his job. As long as I stay on the right side of the law, they shouldn't have a problem with me being around him in his bedroom and out of it…"_

* * *

><p>"What the hell are <em><strong>you <strong>_doing here?"

"You agreed to meet with me, AntebellumAngel89. I told you that I had some invaluable and downright salacious information about Olivia Pope and you pounced on it since your formal inquiries yielded nothing new or nasty. You do realize that using federal databases to look into me without probable cause is a direct violation of FBI policy and could result in you losing your badge? I mean, I guess you could say that you were doing it out of the blanket excuse of 'national security' but when it comes to me, the only security danger I can think of is the POTUS keeling over in the Oval while choking the chicken to my Naughty Domestic Goddess portfolio. My favorite shot from it is the one where I'm a sundae for Sunday dinner but the one where I'm washing windows in a lacy bustier and star spangled thong is a popular one with the troops."

"You…you tricked me into coming here. This is entrapment!"

"How is enabling you to make a jealous ass out of yourself entrapment? Do you see any law enforcement around? This is just between me and you. Look, Mellie…I know that you want Fitz. Everyone knows you've after him like he's free Prada since you two were in the FBI Academy together. Everyone also knows that he doesn't even like you, much less want to be in a relationship with you. If he did, he would be sleeping naked in your cold bed instead of in the warm one he shares with me down the street. We're living together full time now. It's too fast in theory but it works damned well in execution."

"He deserves better than some pole dancing, barely legal, foul mouthed little slut! He's a Grant man and…"

"If you know the truth about Grant men, then you know that I'm perfect for him. They absolutely _**adore**_ an intelligent, foul mouthed, big bootyed broad that can work a pole and I'm not a slut. I've only been in one relationship other than Fitz and I don't have sex unless I'm in a relationship with a guy. And even if I was a slut, who gives a fuck? It's my body and I can do whoever and whatever I damned well please with it. Get over it and yourself. As for my age, I just turned 24 last month. Fitz took me salsa dancing and then he kept me in bed for the rest of weekend. You know how some folks do birthday tequila shots or birthday spanks with one to grow on? Fitz decided to use that principle with his tongue and my orgasms. Tell me something, Mellie: is it Grant political or literal capital that you're after? You're SOL either way but especially with the former. He says that he'll shoot his balls off before he runs for any sort of public Office and given how much he enjoys having his balls where I can easily enjoy them, I don't think he was joking."

"I genuinely care about him!"

"You're lying. If you aren't, tough shit. He's mine, I don't share, and I'm not giving him up anytime soon. I'm not going to turn you in to your superiors and I'm not even going to kick your ass, even though your actions certainly merit it. You're just not worth the time or the effort to me…or to Fitz, obviously. He graduated from the FBI Academy in 2000. It's been damned near 15 years and you haven't even gotten a kiss on the cheek from him but here you are in 2015, still thirsty and cyber snooping only to end up in front of his live in girlfriend at 2:39AM like a lame ass loser. If the situation wasn't so sad, I'd laugh."

"I don't need your goddamned pity!"

"I'm not giving you my goddamned pity. You should go now. Stop sniffing around me and Fitz and get your life. They don't let just anyone waltz in off the street and become an FBI agent. You've got to have some serious brains and balls. You're loaded and although your attitude is more than a little shitty, you're a knockout physically. You really are. If I were into women and sickly sweet manipulative evil, I'd be after you like white on rice. But, I'm not into you and Fitz certainly isn't into you. There are over 7 billion folks on the planet. I promise you that there is at least one person out there that would want you or wants you right now. Go and find them. Get to know them. Get off with them. It might help you feel better. The next time we have to have something like this conversation will definitely be in front of your superiors. Once I am in front of them, I will make sure that your badge will be used to dislodge the many icicles up your ass. Tonight, you get a free pass and a free read for filth. Take them, learn from them, and go home."

The expression on Mellie Vaughn's face was all too familiar to Olivia Pope. She had seen it throughout the years on various bullies' faces. It was an expression of impotent anger. They had been outmaneuvered and had no choice but to retreat away from her. Olivia kept her face absolutely neutral as the incensed woman flounced back to her SUV and with a screech of tires, she was out of the parking garage like a bat out of hell. Shivering against the February draft, Olivia entered her own SUV and calmly drove back home.

_**/**_

"…I don't know whether I should strangle you or kiss you."

"If I had a C-Note for every time someone said that to me, you and I could retire right now and move to Rio de Janiero or Bali or someplace that's never seen snow in all its variants."

"_**Livvie**_…"

"If she had gotten too crazy, I would've read you in. She was just a minor annoyance and she didn't do anything to hurt me. Of course, she called me a couple of the usual nasty names but that's nothing I haven't heard while I'm out and about, especially when I'm on campus. Usually they come from "enlightened" black men who see my work as my singlehandedly setting black people back 50 years but occasionally, there will be an under the covers racist. Those come in all shapes and sizes."

"Under the covers racist?"

"They hate black people, black women specifically but if they had the chance, they'd fuck one just to say that they did it and they're not racist because they did it. Not to mention, they all have that one black friend that doesn't get offended about every little thing they say and do. We just all need to stop playing the race card blame game and evolve into a post racial utopia. Then, we shall have peace and harmony in America and on earth."

"That's…"

"…bullshit but it is what it is. Fitz, as long as there's racial and cultural diversity, there's going to be ignorance and outright stupidity on some people's parts. The best things to do is to not let it get you down and to shut it down whenever possible."

Fitz Grant III absorbed that and watched as she took another drink of water. Olivia had met him in the lobby of the J. Edgar Hoover building at high noon and all eyes had gone to her immediately. Her cowl necked jersey dress was snow white, nearly glowing in the sunlight. Her winter's coat was a rich scarlet with gold buttons and her knee high black boots were lined with fur with silver stilettos and buckles. What stood out the most was the smile on her face as she hugged him hello. God, she was so gorgeous…

Her actions at The Coliseum had not only saved his life and the sting, she had been critical on the stand. Her testimony had put not just Chambers and Brown away for 15-17 years but had opened a can of worms that encompassed the whole Eastern Seaboard. Olivia's bravery had inspired other exotic dancers and bartenders to speak up in their clubs and there were about 10 cases pending ranging from drug distribution to in a case in Manhattan, human trafficking via Eastern Europe.

Her pole dancing classes had become a hit around the political part of town. Apparently, politician's wives (and girlfriends) wanted to bring sexy back in 2014 and Olivia's classes were perfect for it. She charged 15 bucks a head for 2 hours, 5 days a week. As always, people recognized her from her Orchid the Schoolgirl performances and her Tiger Lilly photoshoots…

"Liv, about Mellie…"

"I'm not worried about her. You haven't given me a reason to be worried about her or any other woman sniffing around you and I know there are plenty. All Mellie can really do is put me on blast for Orchid and Tiger Lilly, which isn't going to work because I've always been open about it. No one really lingers around a potential sex scandal when the person involved isn't trying to run and hide, even in this city."

One of the things he appreciated most about Olivia was how levelheaded she could be. Fitz knew that he could be impulsive and hot tempered, especially when it came to protecting who and what he cared about so having a counterbalance was great. Not to say that Olivia didn't have her own moments but they were rare. He also appreciated her sense of humor. It was dark and twisted but not in a malicious way. She possessed a self awareness and confidence that was magnetic to him. All of his life, he had been surrounded by people who put on airs, who had facades for every occasion, and who never owned up to any sort of weakness. Olivia was unrepentantly, unabashedly herself at all times, publicly and privately.

"I like your office, by the way."

"So do I. It's a little small but it's better than working in the bullpen. I could do with less paperwork, though."

"You and every other person in this building.", Cyrus Beene said from the doorway, getting both of their attentions immediately.

"What do you need, Cy?"

"I heard that Ms. Pope was in the building and I need to talk to her."

"Talk to me about what?"

"A job offer."


End file.
